The Gutsy Shinobi's Legacy
by MrAzazael
Summary: Many years after the Fourth Great Ninja War the new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his family live a happy life and prosperous life until one day an enemy that was thought to have been beaten in the war is actually far from dead. Follow the journey of Naruto's son as he fights to destory an evil that was long thought to have been dead. It's time for the next generation to rise. OCs.


**[A/N: Hello everyone, this is my second story that I had been working on. It was another brainwave. I just have these when I want to do something creative. Let me give you a brief introduction…]**

**What if Madara and Obito did not die after the Fourth Great Ninja war; what if they simply lost and again went into hiding to one day come back and destroy everything… starting with the leaf village? Just when peace seems to be at hand, what if evil comes back once more and puts all its remaining strength into destroying happiness? In a world where Hinata and Naruto finally end up together and have children, one of their children is about to embark on a journey that will change the ninja world. **

**Without further ado, here is the taster chapter of "The Gutsy Ninja's Legacy". Read the author's note at the end to see exactly how YOU the public can influence the story.**

**(For the purposes of this taster, the main character - child of Naruto and Hinata - will be male.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shipudden. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own a portable pocket watch that stops time… Actually, I don't even own that.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes and saw the flaming remains of Konoha, my home, I knew that I had awoken in hell.

Acrid, searing smoke hit my nostrils and the iron taste of blood rested on my tongue.

The lifeless, open plane that I found myself in looked hungry; it so desperately needed to be fed but I had no clue how to do it without dying and decomposing. It was as if the dead land wanted to keep me in its desolate and arid grasp so it would be able to experience the sensation of a living organism for a few more seconds before devouring every nutrient within my body.

What was all this chaos and how did I end up caught in its unyielding grasp?

Where did everyone go and why was I not out on the fields training with father?

I attempted to stand but immediately failed, as I could not gather any strength in my legs.

"Mother… Father… Akahana… Hinako… where are you?" I weakly cried. Where were my parents and my two sisters? I had no strength in my body for anymore than those pitiful shouts for help. I so desperately hoped that I would hear a response from any of my loved ones but the only thing that met my ears was a deadly silence.

I tried to stand up again but this time as soon as I put my weight on my right leg, a sharp piercing pain shot through my body causing me to collapse back on to the ground.

I cursed aloud and positioned myself so that my legs stretched out in front of me, allowing my arms to keep my back upright.

Looking around, I saw the remains of a dried out tree and debris of once vibrant houses. I could not make out too many things in the distance so I activated the Byakugan that I inherited from my mother. Once activated, I decided to scan the vicinity around me and in the distance, there was a bright blue house that had its roof damaged. Although, compared to the other houses in the vicinity, it looked to be in decent condition.

I then spotted a sturdy looking branch that was lying at the bottom of the long dead tree. I knew that branch would be an invaluable ally in my current state. Slowly, but surely, I crawled towards the tree and finally managed to grab the branch. It became my makeshift crutch.

I steadily pulled myself up to my feet and started to walk towards the bright blue house.

In my current condition, the walk took far too long. The ridiculous quiet and the absence of any life had scared me. I knew that something was so terribly wrong and I had to find my parents. If anyone could solve this problem, it would be my father Naruto Uzumaki and my mother Hinata Hyuga.

After ten minutes of exertion, I finally reached the blue house and collapsed on its doorstep. I gathered my strength and pulled myself back up before knocking on the door.

"Hello!" I feebly cried, "Is there anyone there? Is there anyone who can help me?" I continued, futilely hoping that someone would respond to my calls.

I wondered the blue house for a few minutes searching for anything or anyone that could help me. I managed to find a backpack and some tinned food. I made sure to pack them and thanked the gods for their help. After three minutes of silence, I left the bright blue house and started to walk down the long street. That was when I saw the Hokage monument and realised that I was in Konoha.

With so many shops down in smoke and with no-one around, I did not recognise my home. I fell down on my knees and stared at my destroyed home. I looked at the Hokage monument and was about to collapse when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hiro! Hiro-kun! Where are you?!"

The voice was most definitely female. I turned towards the direction it came from and I found myself looking at a beautiful young woman. I instantly recognised her; she was the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, her name: Sorami Uchiha.

She had long black hair with three noticeable pink streaks running down the back, the left and the right hand side of her hair. Her eyes were green like her mother but she had once shown me the Sharingan that she possessed and it made her look like a goddess. It was common knowledge that the Uchiha were very good looking and Sorami was living proof of that.

"S-Sorami…" I feebly cried. "Sorami-chan… you're okay… that's good…"

"Hiro-kun! You're okay! Thank goodness… I'm so happy that you're okay!" I heard Sorami say earnestly.

By the time I finished that sentence I lost all the strength in me but the knowledge that Sorami was okay made me feel at peace. As long as she was okay, I was okay.

I looked over to her and our eyes met. She smiled at me and I blushed viciously.

"Everyone's fighting off the enemy. Konoha's been invaded Hiro-kun. We need to go and help… Your father is over at the gates fighting off the intruders but I don't know where my father is….

"Don't worry Sorami-chan... If anyone can save us... it's father." I said, doing my best to fight of my fatigue so I could re-assure her.

"I hope you're right Hiro-kun... I hope to the highest of powers that you're right." Sorami said, clearly downcast.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was get my strength back and fight off our enemies in order to save our home but for some reason I just could not remember what happened. I remember walking to Team 7's training field to spar with my father but I don't remember actually getting there. The last thing I remember was a very loud explosion, the sensation of weightlessness, the sensation of falling and then darkness.

"Hiro-kun, where were you? What were you doing?" Sorami asked. She was eyeing me suspiciously.

"I was about to go to the training field with my father and then something loud exploded and I ended up at the outskirts of the village." I said.

My response did not do much to dispel her suspicions.

Suddenly, Sorami pulled out a kunai from her pouch and within a second was behind me pressing the blade to my throat.

"I'm not sure if you're an impostor. If you're really Hiro tell me… What did you say to me under the oak tree when we were eight years old?" Sorami interrogated.

I remember that day well. When we were younger, we used to play around an old oak tree with a single swing. Sorami was teased a lot when we were younger due to her hair colour. I however, loved her hair. It was the perfect mix of light and darkness, just like her in a way. One day Sorami was upset as one of our classmates kept on saying that her hair was like a lake of oil with a bunch dead pink rabbits drowning in it.

Sorami ran home after school that day and cried. Later in the day, I sat at the pink swing on my own waiting for her. I knew she would come and she did.

Sorami looked at me and asked miserably:

"Do you think my hair is horrible like everyone else does?"

I sat there shocked at her question. How could anyone think that her hair was awful? I looked at her and accidently though aloud:

"Never!" I felt my cheeks heat up but I kept on going,

"Your hair is beautiful!" I said boldly.

Sorami looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. She then blushed and started to smile at me. Then she walked over to me and hugged me. Ever since that day, we became the best of friends.

"Well Hiro?! What did you say?!" Sorami said, pressing the kunai deeper into my neck.

"Sorami-chan, I told you that I thought you hair is beautiful and I meant it. I still do." I said.

Sorami pulled the blade away and stood in front of me. She then knelt down so she was at eye-level with me and hugged me, pressing her body into mine.

When we were eight this was not so much of a problem but now at the age of 14 I did not know how long I could withstand her friendly gestures before it would become awkward.

"Kamisama arigatōgozaimasu. I'm so glad it's actually you Hiro. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't you." Sorami said, still holding on to me.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds before Sorami asked:

"Hiro, what is that? It that your kunai?"

I immediately knew what she was referring to and she drew back immediately whilst doing my best to swivel on my bottom to hide my vicious blush.

"Gomen nasai Sorami-chan, It's hard to keep track of these pesky kunai." I said, doing my best to keep suspicion down.

"O…k… Well we need to get going and provide assistance to the village. Come on!" Sorami said.

"I'm sure everyone is at the eastern gate holding off the main forces and some people are leading the evacuation missions. We should f…."

Whilst Sorami was talking, a wave of fatigue hit me and I failed to hear the rest of her words. I buckled under the weight of the backpack I found earlier and its contents and saw the ground rush to meet me.

I collapsed and the curtains of consciousness closed on me once again.

**Author's note, number 2:**

**I was not too sure whether the story would be better with a male or female protagonist and whether Sasuke Uchiha would be vengeful or calm/peace loving (basically before hearing the First Hokage's story or after). **

**I hope you all like the first person story telling mechanic. I was thinking about one of my all time favourite games, Final Fantasy X and I remembered how amazing the story telling was. It was the use of the first person mechanic and I felt that it would be a useful mechanic for this story. I hope that you all liked it.**

**I know the main character will be the oldest sibling and will have two younger siblings of the opposite gender. The main character will be around 13/4 years of age.**

**Now, I am not too sure on the direction of the story yet. I am not sure who will live, who will die, whether the children of Sasuke and Naruto will become a couple and how to make this all work. Nevertheless, I've decided to give it a go. I've put up a poll on whether there should be a female or male lead and whether Sasuke should be vengeful or peaceful. Once your votes have been counted, I will make a decision on everything else. As I have taken a break from writing – for academic reasons – I will take in the results by the end of June and I will then start writing this story and finish off "To Walk With You". **

**So let me know your thoughts on this story in a review and please go on my profile to vote. Like I said, voting will close by the end of June so ****GET**** VOTING and hopefully I will have some chapters ready for you all.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
